Life With The Avengers
by PsychoGeek
Summary: A sequel to 'Dark Star'. This fic will glimpse into the daily issues and episodes that Casey has to deal with. Mostly funny oneshots. Clint/OC, Tony/Pepper, Natasha/Bruce...could be more pairings later.


**Here it is: a sequel to _Dark Star. _:) This fic will most likely be a series of oneshots, but I'll try to have some actual plotlines... :D And I'm not sure if I'll be able to update consistently, as most of my writing work is going towards my _CSI:NY _fic right now. :)**

**This fic takes place a couple months after _Dark Star._ Clint and Casey are working together, and she's still living with the rest of the Avengers. And hints of romance are popping up... ;) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers... :( But I do own my OC and she could get pretty fussy if someone tries to steal her. ;) ;) **

* * *

Casey walked down the hallway of the Avengers Tower. She was wearing her usual jeans, black t-shirt and black Converse high-tops and her hair swung behind her in a braided ponytail. She had been working out in the gym and all she wanted to do was get to her room and relax on the couch. She reached her room and turned the doorknob. The door silently swung open and Casey walked in.

Something felt wrong, and Casey remembered that she had left her door locked. Someone had unlocked it..._  
_

Casey quietly shut the door and set her bag on the table by the door. She frowned and walked slowly in the living room. The TV was on and Casey thought she could see a shoulder over the edge of the couch. She crept up behind the couch and her green eyes narrowed when she saw who was on the couch.

Clint was stretched out on Casey's couch; he was focused on the TV and Casey had walked so quietly that he hadn't noticed her.

Casey rolled her eyes and shoved Clint off the couch. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Wha-?!" Clint shook his head and looked up at Casey. "What was that for?"

"Why are you in my room?" Casey turned and walked to the kitchen area.

"Door was unlocked..." Clint groaned as he sat up.

"Clint," Casey shook her head. "You know you can't lie to me." She kept her back to Clint so he wouldn't see her grin.

"Okay..." Clint sighed. "So maybe I picked the lock. A little bit..."

"That's better." Casey turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Now, how about you explain you breaking and entering?"

"It wasn't exactly breaking and entering..." Clint sat back on the couch.

"What do you mean it wasn't-" Casey looked over her shoulder as she filled a bowl with chips.

"I didn't break anything." Clint shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Except maybe my skull when you dumped me on the floor..."

"Oh, quit whining..." Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed two bottles of Coke and the chip bowl.

Casey walked to the couch and handed Clint a bottle. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Welcome..." Casey moved to stand in front of the couch. "Scoot over."

Clint smiled and moved to give Casey room on the couch. Casey set the bowl of chips on the coffee table and flopped on the couch, next to Clint.

"Whatcha watching?" Casey glanced at the TV.

"CSI..." Clint narrowed his eyes. "I think the original one..."

"Ah..." Casey watched the TV for a moment before continuing. "Yeah, it's the original. I've seen this episode; it's pretty good. It's from one of the earlier seasons, two or three, I think."

"I figured it was an earlier episode." Clint smiled. "I haven't seen many of the earlier ones..."

"Including this one?"

"Nope, can't remember it."

They sat in silence for several minutes. An evil idea popped into Casey's head, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"With the one murder," she began, the smirk still on her face. "It was the friend who gave her food that she was allergic to. And with the other, it was really the older brother, but he'll get away because they won't be able to prove it..."

"Hey!" Clint shoved Casey. "You just spoiled the whole episode."

"Sorry..." Casey stuck her tongue out at Clint.

"I bet."

"Just consider it payback for sneaking into my room."

"Very funny..." Clint rolled his eyes. "How did it go at the gym? Bet you gave the bag a working over..."

"How did you know I was at the gym?"

"This afternoon you mentioned you were going to spend some time in the gym."

"Okay." Casey nodded. "How did you know I was working the bag?"

"Your knuckles are bruised and some are bleeding."

"Huh?" Casey looked at her hands. "Oh..."

Clint was right; Casey's knuckles were covered with blue and black splotches and a couple of them were split open.

"They only get that way when you're working the bag without gloves or sparring. And since I've been here, I know you weren't sparring." Clint grinned triumphantly at Casey.

"All right." Casey returned the grin. "But how do you know that I haven't found a new sparring partner?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Wouldn't I?" Casey looked at the TV, her face expressionless.

Clint frowned slightly.

"Come on, Clint," Casey smiled gave him a slight shove. "You know you're the only one for me."

"If you say so..." Clint pretended to pout.

"Oh, brother. You are such a ham." Casey took a drink from her Coke.

"First, you make vague references to a mysterious sparring partner. Now, you're calling me names. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Crap." Casey snapped her fingers. "And I thought I was being subtle..."

"Well, I think-oh, commercial break's over." Clint took a handful of chips. "I want to see this episode, even though someone ruined it..."

"Now I am kinda sorry..." Casey leaned back.

"It's okay." Clint smiled and leaned back on the couch. After a minute, his arm moved to rest around Casey's shoulders.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Why-the-heck-did-you-even-write-this? I value the opinions of my readers, so please let me know. :) :) **

**I'm welcoming plot ideas at the moment, so if you've got any, feel free to share them with me... :D**

**Kristy :3**


End file.
